Rose's Haircut
by Faelan the Dark Angel
Summary: I hate him, why must he be so cute... Emmett gives an unhappy Rose a haircut... Really funny! My first Twilight fan fiction! So R and R! Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


**Hey, I asked the amazing Stephanie for her book rights but she said no...**

**So at the moment i do not own the rights to Twilight or the sage but a girl can hope and i am planning on asking her when she is in a way better mood and not in the middle of brushing her teeth, i didnt know she would freak out that much!**

**I asked really nicely...**

**Anyway here is my first of many Twilight Sage stories...**

**Rose's haircut!  
**

I sat and stared at Emmett. He was smiling this wasn't good.

Now he started to laugh. I looked but couldn't see an escape; Emmett would defiantly destroy my hair. I remember last time he cut my hair, I had to wear a wig for months, because of the damage until I could get extensions, being a Vampire is hard, your hair doesn't grow.

He came forward, wielding a pair of scissors; I jumped out of the way before the scissors could touch my long blonde hair. I tired my hair back as I ran out of the room. We were alone, Alice couldn't save me and Edward was with Bella in their cottage… Yuck, gross mental picture… They were hunting except for the lovebirds.

I ran into the kitchen and jumped out of the window before standing in the tree, Emmett tried to imitate my moves but you see the tree could only handle so much weight and the branch snapped, I fall with him and landed on my feet and made my way to the forest as he got up from where he had landed very ungracefully.

I knew I couldn't hide from him… I had to run until he found something else to do, he it only took a couple of hours for him to get bored. It would be easy to run for a few hours.

Emmett appeared in front of me. And I ran into him.

"No! Please not my hair! I swear! Esme will make you eat pie again!" I squealed.

Emmett froze as he remembered the punishment.

I tried to run but he grabbed my hair. I hated him being so strong. He bought the scissors to my hair and I started crying as I knew I will have to wear the ugly wig, the wig wasn't as amazing as my hair, and I will have to get a hairdressing appointment.

"Emmett, Your aren't going to get any for two months!" I screamed as he finished cutting my hair.

"But, Rose, I love you!" Emmett said looking sad.

"I loved my hair until you cut it!" I retorted.

"We can get extensions!" He said smiling.

"We?" I asked. Doubting I would like the answer.

"I can get extensions, we will have matching hair!!!" Emmett looked excited.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran off to the house, as I went back I ran into Edward and Bella.

"Rose, we have made an appointment for you in an hour, for extentions, they know your hair color from last time!" Edward said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I was really upset.

"Rose, we where in the middle of uh, something!" Bella stuttered.

"EW!" I said as I went to grab my wig before I go to the hairdressers.

"Again? Emmett has done this how many times?" Trinity, the hairdresser asked examining my hair.

"This is the fifth time!" I sniff.

"Don't worry, I can fix this…" Trinity said and two hours later my hair looked as if nothing had happened to it. I smiled in the car.

When I got home I saw Emmett holding a small box looking sorry.

"I wont forgive you for this! Mike was there; he was just staring at me! It was freaking me out! Tyler came in and started talking to me and asking me why I wont go out with him!" I sighed glaring at my sorry looking husband.

"Its not as bad as the time I dressed up like you during school!" Emmett said.

"I got revenge for that, remember you and Jasper singing LoveGame and asking what a disco stick was!" I laughed remembered all the comment my youtube channel got from that I filmed Emmett doing other embarrassing things too, he wont know! "Plus dressing up as me only embarrassed yourself!"

"Fine, its not as bad as when I sold two stands of your hair and your black plunge bra on ebay!" Emmett said. "By the way Lady GaGa bought your hair and Nikki Reed bought your bra!"

"You what?" I screeched.

"Nothing! Anyway I got you something to say sorry!" Emmett changed the topic and handed me the box. I smiled and saw it was a little gold bear on a gold necklace.

"Thanks Emmett but I wont have sex with you because of my hair!" I frowned, he looked so hurt! Why did he have to be so cute! It wasn't fair!

"Two months starting from tomorrow!" I sighed.

"No time to waste!" He yelled before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and running to my bedroom!

He was so cute, but sometimes I don't know why I married him after all he insists on sheets with little rockets on them, it was like I was sleeping in a little boy's bed… But he defiantly wasn't a 'little boy' if you know what I mean.

I love Emmett and he loves me and he does some really stupid things but I know he doesn't do it to mess with me…

"Emmett where is my green and black mini skirt!" I call running into the bedroom.

"Oh! Emmett!" I sigh seeing him in my skirt I was planning to wear.

"Oh! I love you so much Emmett!" He said to the mirror while trying to imitate my voice but sounding like a German Yoda...

Remind me why I married him again?

**The End!**


End file.
